ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Animaniacs (film)
Animaniacs is a live-action/traditionally/computer-animated musical adventure comedy film written and directed by Tom Ruegger and executively produced by Steven Spielberg. Based on the 1993 animated series of the same name, the film stars Brian Doyle-Murray, Will Sasso, J.K. Simmons, Emma Stone, Lisa Kudrow, Mike Judge, and most of the original voice cast from the television series. It is the first theatrically released Animaniacs film and the second film overall, the first one being Wakko's Wish. It is also the fourth film in the Warner Bros. Cinematic Looniverse. The film follows three cartoon characters from 1930 on a big adventure away from their home in Burbank, California. It was release Holiday 2016. Synopsis Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner are cartoon characters from the past who spent most of their lives locked in the WB water tower for being too zany. They follow the same routine every day: they escape, they wreak havoc, they get chased by the WB staff, etc. Deciding that they're sick and tired of the same old shtick, the wild and wacky kids escape from Burbank, California to roam free--and also drive more people crazy. Upon learning of their disappearance, WB chairman Thaddeus Plotz gathers up the rest of the Animaniacs, from Pinky and the Brian to Rita and Runt to Skippy and Slappy, and forms a massive search party. However, they're not the only ones who are looking for the Warner Siblings, since they are also chased by authorities for every accident they cause. Prepare for a zany-to-the-max adventure that's guaranteed to make you 'laugh 'til you collapse! Cast Live-action cast * Brian Doyle-Murray as Thaddeus Plotz * Will Sasso as Ralph T. Guard * J.K. Simmons as Dr. Otto Scratchansniff * Emma Stone as Hello Nurse * Lisa Kudrow as Miss Flamiel * Alec Baldwin as Francis "Pip" Pumphandle * Sean Hayes as Mr. Director * Mike Judge as Chief Hank Slicer Voice Cast * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Pinky * Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner * Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Mindy's mother and Marita * Maurice LaMarche as the Brain, Squit and the Godpigeon * Dee Bradley Baker as Pesto * John Mariano as Bobby * Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel * Olivia Munn as Skippy Squirrel * Bernadette Peters as Rita * Frank Welker as Runt, Buttons, Chicken Boo, Mindy's father and Flavio * Nancy Cartwright as Mindy * Julie Brown as Minerva Mink * Laura Mooney as Katie Ka-Boom * Jeff Bennett as Baloney the Dinosaur Release Due to Warner Bros.' The Walking Dead ''became a moderate box office success likely because of Disney's The 7D, they promised that they will release more G-Rated films as a response to the controversy. Trivia * The film uses a combination of live-action and traditional animation, much like fellow Warner Bros. films ''Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. It also combines live action with CGI in a manner similar to The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. * Some of the human Animaniacs characters are portrayed by actors while others remain animated. * Most of the original voice cast reprises their roles from the television series, with the exception of Nathan Ruegger who was just a kid when he voiced Skippy Squirrel. * Many celebrities make cameo appearances throughout the film. * Despite being rated G, the movie features a few adult jokes similar to jokes heard in the original TV series. * Sean Hayes portrays Mr. Director due to his role in Martin and Lewis as Jerry Lewis, of whom the Mr. Director is a caricature. * The song that plays as the Warners run amuck is I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead by "Weird" Al Yankovic. It was used with permission from Yankovic himself who stated in an interview that the song might as well have been made for them. * In a mid-credits scene, Pinky and the Brain are seen chatting with the WB staff about starring in a spin-off film. Transcripts Main Transcripts Animaniacs (film)/Transcript Trailer Transcripts Animaniacs (film)/Trailer Transcript Category:Movies Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Animaniacs Category:Musical Films Category:G-Rated films Category:Live-Action/Animated Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated Category:2020 Category:2020 films